everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Mooranda Heifer
Mooranda Heifer is the daughter of the cow from Hey Diddle Diddle. As such, she is a very insecure girl, afraid of people thinking is a southern ditz, or that she is overweight, or that she is not civilized, or something of the like. She works fairy hard to counter what she thinks are people’s hexpectations, and has developed a habit of lying; she can’t always be trusted when it comes to details about her personal life. Even her closest friends don’t know much about who she truly is. Character Personality Mooranda is hextremely social and quite the attention hog, the kind of girl to talk louder and laugh louder than anyone she’s with. She can be a little much to be around, sometimes; it takes patience to be friends with her. Most just find her annoying and intolerable. She is best described as manipulative without malice, meaning she will lie and such with the sole desire to make others like her. She'd do almost anything it takes. Often times, her attitude will change depending on who she is with. Appearance Her hair is dark brown, usually in a braid, her eyes a brown-hazel color. She has pale skin and freckles dotting her cheeks and nose. Her clothes are white and have fancy black designs and patterns on them, sometimes with light brown accents. Portrayers Fairy Tale Hey Diddle Diddle Relationships Family It’s hard to tell what Mooranda says about her parents is actually true, because many students have heard differently. Most of her home life is a mystery, but the majority have heard that her parents are very harsh, and she’s let slip that she has three older brothers. None of the students have been able to figure out why she has been chosen to fulfill her destiny instead of one of her siblings. Friends She claims to be friends with almost everyone at Ever After High, especially the more popular students, though most of them will not say the same thing. Those who gladly claim her as a friend include Artemis Moon, China Dish, and Apple White. Mooranda usually spends her time with Artemis, who will listen to her longer than most other people. Pet Her pet is a bright blue and yellow macaw named Azure. It's very talkative, trained to compliment Mooranda in a number of ways (I wonder who made it do that . . .). Romance Mooranda has a lot of crushes, and it’s hard to determine who she honestly likes and who she fawns over only because the majority does. She also has a tendency to assume a guy likes her for vague reasons, such as a look in her general direction, or something of the like. Schedule 1st - Damsel-in-Distressing with Madame Maid Marian 2nd - Chemythstry 3rd - Hexonomics with Professor Rumplestiltskin 4th - Princessology with Madame Maid Marian 5th - Grimmnastics with Coach Gingerbread Man 6th - Crownculus with Mrs. Her Majesty the White Queen Trivia • Ezra likes to call her an attention cow instead of attention hog • She has a trademark giggle that might be cute if it were not used so incessantly • According to Mooranda, her ex-boyfriend (who supposedly moved to Wonderland before the portals were closed) trained Azure to say "Mooranda is the fairest of them all." • One thing Mooranda looks forward to in the distant future is getting married and having her last name changed Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:Hey Diddle Diddle